The Wrong World
by KissMeJamesYouGotItBlondie
Summary: It wasn't her world...but maybe she could adjust. He was here...she had missed him. But so was Helen, and Helen was always ready to cause pain and heartbreak.
1. It's Changed!

**Well, OK, so I got thinking about this story a few weeks ago and finally got the courage to upload. I've got a few chapters already written so if I get reviews, I'll update quite often.**

**I love this idea, even if that is a little big headed, and I think it could be pretty good, so please review and tell me what you think!**

**OK, well, enough blabbering from me, please, read and enjoy! xxx**

**P.S. Other chapters are longer, I promise, lol xxx**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**It's changed!**

It was cold on the other side, and the land that stretched out in front of her was white with snow. Flakes twinkled down from the grey sky. Jenny pulled her coat around her shoulders, shivering, and glanced around for Helen, who she had followed through.

She could literally not put into words how much she hated that woman! She had murdered the man Jenny had been starting to love with her entire being. With every fibre of her soul. Jenny wanted to hurt Helen. And the bitch knew it. That was why she was running into the distance now. Even as Jenny watched, the distant figure that was Helen was pulling something out of her bag. She pointed it in front of her and a moment later, a shimmering anomaly appeared.

Before Helen stepped through, she turned back to Jenny and did what was obviously meant to be a salute. Jenny hissed in disgust and turned back to her own anomaly. She had been chasing Helen through the Ice Age for what had to have been an hour, if that, and wondered whether the Anomaly would even still be there.

She was surprised to find that she didn't even care, as she took a slow walk through the towers of Ice and mountains of Snow that rose around her. She sighed and looked up to see that the Anomaly was there, glittering. She stopped and twitched her head to one side, studying it.

It looked incredible and almost twice the size that she knew it was, because of it's shards reflecting on all sides. It took a minute for Jenny to realise that the Anomaly was pulsing and imploding in on itself. Suddenly desperate to return to her own time, to the warmth of the 21st Century in July, she legged it.

She bailed towards the Anomaly, jumping the last few feet. She felt her feet hit solid ground and a wave of heat overcame her so quickly that she gasped. She fell to the floor and felt someone wrap a blanket around her.

"Fine! I'm fine…" She heard herself gasp, but she made no attempt to push away the blanket. She felt someone press a hand to forehead and opened her eyes to see Connor's face focus in her vision.

"Connor…" She said, blinking swiftly and attempting to get to her feet. She felt someone help her, grasping her arms and pushing her to her feet. Behind Connor, she could see Sarah.

"Are you OK?" She heard Sarah ask and she nodded.

"That's the last time you ever go through by yourself! Hear me?" She heard the person who had wrapped her in the blanket, felt her forehead and helped her to her feet, ask. And she froze.

* * *

**Dun dun dun!**

**Well, what do you think? Please, Please, Please review**

**Thanks,**

**E xxxx**


	2. Not My World!

**I know what I said about reviews, but Hell, this chapters better! Thank you, CakeyxClickx for reviewing the first chapter within minutes of it being uploaded :D You're awesome! And here's your second dose of this story: Hope you likeyy!**

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**Not My World!**

"Oh, my god!" She heard herself gasp, frozen in the position she had stood up in. She was refusing to turn around, though every sense and hormone in her body was telling her to do so. She ignored them, closing her eyes and repeating over and over, "My God!"

"What's the matter?" That voice said again, and she gasped, tripping away from the hands that held her and turning to face him, " What's wrong?"

Jenny was in shock. Actually shock wasn't the word. She felt her heart begin to race at 100mph and heard her breathing quicken as she struggled to keep her cool. He was just as she remembered him, blonde haired blue eyes and completely brooding and sexy in his own way. Jenny peered around behind him and gasped, slapping a hand to her mouth. Someone else was there too…though she knew it was impossible. He was there with his short, brown hair and his dashing smile that had no affect on Jenny other that to make her have respect for him. He had been a lot like her in some ways. He was a flirt for one. But now, as she looked at them, none of this entered her mind and she felt as thought she were going to throw up. It was wrong, and Jenny had absolutely no idea how she felt about it. It was impossible to name one thing that she was feeling at the moment.

"Nick…" She breathed, "Stephen!" She had spotted him behind his mentor, stood by a woman that Jenny didn't recognize or care for at the moment, "But…your dead!"

They all exchanged a look and Nick blinked at her, a crease forming between his eyebrows in thought. He was looking her over, checking her for injuries.

"What…?"

"No!" She said, stumbling away from his touch as he reached for her, "No! Stay away from me! Don't come any closer!"

She didn't want this to be a dream, but she was scared for it to be her reality. He…they couldn't be here! She had seen Stephen and Nick buried, side by side, in the cemetery. Nick's funeral had been almost a year ago now! Jenny remembered it vividly, remembered trying her hardest to keep it together in front of her friends. She had failed miserably, tears running freely down her cheeks by the end of the ceremony, while Sarah and Connor clutched her hands. Abby had been on Connor's other side…Abby!

"Where's Abby?" She asked, turning to Connor. His face showed no recognition and Jenny felt her heart jump into her throat.

"Who?" She heard a woman ask, and turned to see the woman who had been stood by Stephen, stepping towards her. Jenny automatically recoiled.

"Who are you?" She asked the woman.

She was about Jenny's height and had waist length blond hair that was tied in a navy blue ribbon at the back of her head. She wore a mini denim skirt and a polo-neck navy blue jumper that clung to her figure. On her feet, she wore black boots.

"You're not joking? Really?" She asked, looking shocked and slightly amused, as though she thought Jenny was going to yell 'Gotcha!' at any moment. When Jenny did no such thing, the woman took another step towards her and her eyes narrowed, "It's me! Rachel! We've been friends since the beginning of the Anomaly Project…four years ago now!" When she said this last part, she glanced at Nick and Stephen, who both nodded. When Jenny turned, Connor was nodding too.

"Rachel? No! That was Abby!" She said, rounding on Connor again, "Come on, Connor! You must remember her! For gods sake Connor! You were flatmates with her! You had Rex! You…used to fight all the time! You were best friends and, my god Connor, you were in love with the girl!" She threw off the blanket and made a helpless gesture.

Through this short speech, Jenny could see everyone's expressions growing more and more confused as she spoke. When she got to the end, she saw Rachel and Connor exchange a look before Connor stepped closer to Rachel and took her hand.

"That, all of that, was Rachel!" He said, looking perplexedly down at Jenny, who couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"NO!" She exploded, "No! This is all wrong!" She could see the worry growing on their faces, and could only guess how she sounded right now. She probably sounded the way Cutter had when he called her…that name! They probably all thought she was as crazy as she had thought he was!

"What are you talking about? We have no idea who this Abby person it!" Stephen was saying as Rachel looked up at Connor with a hurt look on her face. Connor unhooked his hand from hers and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, holding her too him.

"I'm talking about…I changed something!" Her train of thought changed halfway through her sentence and her expression changed to a mask or horror, "I changed something! And now you're here…" She indicated Rachel, "And your alive…" She pointed at Stephen and Nick, "And Abby's not here!"

A feeling of terrible loss overcame her as she looked around. Abby had been one of her closest friends. The ARC team had all been so close because they were the only people who knew what they really did for a living. Sarah and Abby were the only people who knew the real person that Jenny had become, and ditto for them. But now…Abby was gone! Sarah didn't remember her. Connor didn't remember her!

Jenny looked at Connor, who was still stood with his arm around Rachel and a bubbling dislike for the girl appeared in Jenny's stomach, loyalty to Abby was fuelling it and Jenny guessed she would find it very difficult to like this woman.

"But…" She said feebly, unsure of how she was going to finish the sentence. Nick stepped forwards, his face a picture of sympathy.

"Claudia, are you sure your alright?"

"What…did you just call me?"

* * *

**Waheeyy! Bet you weren't expecting that! Or were you? Whatever, just keep reading and review, people! :D Thanks!**

**E xxx**


	3. Disoriented!

**OK, So, here's Chapter three! Enjoy!**

**E x

* * *

**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Disoriented!**

"Claudia…it's your name!" Nick was saying, his voice becoming more and more exasperated by the second.

Without thinking about it, Jenny lifted her foot and stamped it hard on the hard floor, "It took me months to get you to stop calling me that! Don't _bloody_ start it again now! My name is Jenny! Say it after me,_ Jen-ny_!"

She was being childish, she knew, but she was panicking. Slowly piecing together the information she had gathered in the past few minutes, she began to feel frightened. Very, Very frightened, and very alone!

She guessed that this was how Nick had felt after coming back to find that his precious Claudia wasn't here! But here he was now, calling her…Claudia!

_Not your biggest problem at the moment Jen! He's supposed to be dead, remember! _Some logical part of her very muddled and fuzzy brain said and she shook her head, _But he's here, so while he's here, I get to yell at him! _The voice in her head was silenced.

"Hang on," She said, holding up her hands, "So, you're telling my name is Claudia Brown, right?" Nick nodded, "You and Stephen aren't dead?" He shook his head, his lip twitching as though he was close to laughter.

"No, I can tell you, I am very definitely not dead!" He spoke and she had to steady herself again. It was like watching a ghost walk, except he was here...and he was solid. He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Are you alright?" But she held up a hand and continued her observations.

"And you," She pointed to Rachel, "Have been a part of this operation since its inception?" Rachel nodded, still wearing a hurt expression, and Jenny turned to Connor, her voice sad when she asked her next question, "And you've really never even heard of Abby Maitland?"

"Sorry…" He said, shaking his head, "No!"

Jenny couldn't believe it! It made her heart sad to think that Connor didn't know the woman he'd been in love with! Jenny didn't even know if she existed! Jenny felt her shoulders sag. There was absolutely nothing here that was familiar to her. Even her name was different! She was a completely different person here and supposed even her attitude and personality would be alien to her! Suddenly, a thought occurred to her and she turned to the one person she hadn't questioned.

"What about you?" She said, to Sarah, who looked startled to have been addressed so suddenly by the 'mad woman'.

"Um…I'm Dr Sarah Page and I've been a part of the Anomaly operation for about six months now! I became a part of the team when you found an anomaly in the British museum…"

"And you got attacked by what you thought was Ammut, an Egyptian goddess!" Jenny finished for her, relieved that at least one thing was familiar, but still panicking.

"Yes, pretty much!" Sarah said, looking slightly sympathetic as Jenny started to talk to herself.

"Oh, no!" She said, putting her face in her hands, "This can't be happening…it just can't…it's impossible!"

"Claudia…" A voice said, and looking up, she saw Nick's face, much closer than it ever had been in…the other world. She felt her breath catch as he leaned towards her, his eyes laced with consideration, "Claudia, are you alright?" He asked, laying a hand on her shoulder. She nodded, weakly and spoke so automatically at the sound of his voice that she didn't even correct him on the matter of her name.

"Yeah, I…I think I'm just a little…disorientated! I think I should maybe go home and lay down for a while!"

"Alright! Would you like me to drive you home?" Nick offered, and Jenny smiled her consent.

"Please" She said, and Nick nodded, taking her arm and beginning to lead her away from the group. They all yelled their goodbye's and Jenny managed to force a half-hearted wave.

* * *

**Sorry, guys! Please don't hate me! Sorry I made Abby dissappearrr! Or did I? Ooooh! Wait and see!**

**Anyway, though, what do you think? Good/Bad/Indifferent?**

**Whatever you think, review for me, because I love yas! **

**E xx**


	4. Your Kidding Me?

**Right, well, here it is. Chapter Four. Again, please Review, Or I'm going to have to pull the : No reviews, no story stunt! :D**

**Thanks, guys!

* * *

**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**You're Kidding me?**

Jenny was quiet in the car, and she could barely bring herself to look at Nick. He tried, a few times, to start a conversation. But Jenny was too involved in her own dilemma to do much listening, or talking, so eventually Nick gave up with a sigh. Jenny spent most of the car ride staring out of the window and trying to figure out what she had changed. What she had done. Finally, she came to the conclusion that it must have been something Helen did, as she couldn't recall having changed anything of significance. God, she hadn't even sneezed on a bleeding butterfly.

They pulled up outside Jenny's house which, thankfully, was the same as the one in the…old world. A pain shot through her chest as she thought of how things had changed. Nick, the brilliant, obsessive, eccentric scientist had never left _his _alternate reality. Chances were…she was stuck here. She put her head in her hands and felt Nick sigh.

"Claudia…"

"Jenny, It's Jenny!" She said, agitatedly.

"Right…Jenny, are you sure you're alright?" His voice was laced with concern and Jenny glanced up. His eyes were narrowed and his mouth was set in a line. She could see his confusion and sympathy on his face and suddenly felt very foolish. Nick hadn't broke down when he lost…_Claudia. _Sure, he'd gone a little suicidal, trying to run off on his own through an Anomaly, but he had made it through. Jenny, however, hadn't lost the love of her life. Technically. He was sitting next to her, staring at her. She should be happy. In the other world, Nick was dead. Stephen was dead. But when she'd lost Abby, she got two for the price of one, it just wasn't right!

Jenny turned to Nick, braced to speak, and lost the nerve. Shaking her head, she sighed and climbed out of the car. She walked to her front door, and had the key in the lock when she heard Nick's door slam. She turned to see him walking towards her.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked again, clutching at her upper arms and looking, eagerly, into her eyes. She nodded, with the shadow of a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"I'm fine…"

"You're also a very, very bad liar!" Nick said, and he surprised her by wrapping his arms around her in a hug. Shocked, she stiffened but finally gave way and hugged him back, closing her eyes and breathing in his scent. It was strange to know that it was frankly impossible for him to be here-he was dead -but to take complete comfort and thrill from the fact that he was here…alive…with her! He pulled away and she opened her eyes, turning back to the door.

"We still on for dinner tonight, Claudia Brown?" She swerved around to look at him, a reproach on her tongue, but it never got out. As she turned, he leaned towards her and caught her lips with his, kissing her. Taken aback, she didn't have time to react, but simply stood, frozen in shock, until he pulled back with a smile.

"Yeah…" She spoke, in a daze, with a tiny smile on her lips, "Yeah, I guess we are! Pick me up at nine?"

"Nine it is!" Nick said, and he turned to leave. Jenny couldn't believe that she could feel so giddy with everything that was happening, but it was with a smile on her lips that she unlocked her door and stepped into her house. She closed her eyes, pressing her back against the closed door and breathed in the smell of her house. She opened her eyes. It was different.

It wasn't different in a bad way, but it _was _different. Jenny's eyes narrowed. There was something…_extra_ in the smell of her house. Back home it was Jenny. That was it. She knew it, it was comforting. Here, even her own home was different? She threw her head back and shrieked.

"Hello?" She heard the yell and threw a hand to her mouth. Maybe it was the wrong house…but, the key had worked! Yes, and there was a photograph of her on the mantle piece…her and Mark! But, she'd taken them down months ago! She slammed the photograph on it's front and looked up, sharply, as she heard the pattering of feet. From around the corner that led to the lounge, a man she recognized appeared. He smiled at her, leaning on the wall.

"Hi!" He said, with a smile that had, at one time, made her heart flip. Now, however, it had absolutely no affect on her.

"Mark? What are you doing here?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips and fixing him with her best PR glare.

"I came to drop Adam off, back to you, but you weren't in so I used the spare key that you keep, and have kept, on top of the doorframe, for months!"

"Wait, slow down…drop _who _off?" She asked, putting a hand to her head. She immediately regretted her question, because Mark looked at her like she was a freak. He stepped back into the lounge and she followed, her shoes making little noise on the wooden floor. She walked into the lounge and saw a baby, he couldn't have been older than ten months, at best, playing on the carpet, kicking at the air and waving a rattle around adorably. Jenny turned to Mark.

"Cute, very cute, but whose is he?" Again, he gave her a look that made her think she belonged in a mental institute.

"You're acting very strange, Claudia!" Mark said, going and lifting the little boy from the floor. The baby gurgled, sweetly, and put the rattle in his mouth, slobbering all over it.

"Don't call me…" Jenny stopped herself, focusing, "Yeah, sorry, I had a nock in work today and a doctor said I've got temporal amnesia! Care to explain some things to me?" She asked, hoping he would buy it. His expression said he still thought she was wacky, but he took a steadying breath and nodded.

"Alright, what do you want to know?"

"Well…Um, what's going on between…us?" Marks expression changed for the tiniest second, a flicker that was barely noticeable, to one of anger.

"Well, we're separated! You said '_it wasn't working out_' remember?" He said it as an accusation, but Jenny ignored him, watching the small boy in his arms as he chewed his rattle. Teething, she guessed. He caught her eye and held it, staring at her. Mark watched as the small boy's face broke into a beautiful smile and he reached for Jenny. Mark passed him too her and Jenny held the boy, awkwardly.

"What do you want me to do with it?" She said, standing and holding the boy away from her body. She remembered doing the same with a dog, not so long ago, and wondered what it said about her as a person. She glanced back at the child, whose eyes were filling with tears. He looked at her with eyes that made her want to weep herself. She felt something ache inside her, but was too scared to search for what it might be. At that moment, the first tears spilled from the childs eyes and he started to cry.

"It?" Mark scoffed, taking the child from her and rocking him, "Really, Claudia!"

The baby settled, but still whimpered from time to time, clutching at the dummy Mark had given him. Jenny stared at the boys.

"Well, Claudia, I have to go, I've got work in a while…will you be OK?" He seemed to have reservations about leaving the baby with her, but Jenny took the child, when passed him, and held him to her, his chin to her shoulder, one hand on his back, the other on his bottom.

"Mark, I'm…we're going to be just fine!" She insisted, nodding, and Mark copied, though he still looked unsure.

"Right, well, goodbye!" He kissed her cheek and she refused to look at him, but chose a spot on the floor to become suddenly very interested in.

"Bye, son!" He said, and Jenny looked at him. He was watching Adam with loving, soft eyes and blinked a few times before turning and opening the door.

"Mark…" Jenny called, as he made his way to the car.

"Claudia?" He turned back to face her, pausing before climbing into the vehicle.

"Thank you!" She said, and he smiled at her, sadly, before getting into the car and driving away. Jenny closed the door and looked at Adam, her eyebrows raised.

"Um…Hi!"

* * *

**And right there, is your twist! Well? What do you think?**

**:D REVIEW!...pleasee!**

**E xx**


	5. Surprise Visitor

**Thank you for all of the reviews on the last chapter! Because of them, I'm updating again today! Shock, Horror haha! Enjoy:**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Surprise Visitor**

Jenny spent the rest of the day, and night, getting to know her son. He was lively, but good. He ate the disgusting food that, if it wasn't all she could find, wouldn't have dreamed of giving him. It was spinach and something, and she found herself retching as she smelt it.

"Hey, what you think of this?" She said, sitting herself in front of the baby, who was sitting in his high chair. Adam happily ate the food, though Jenny licked the spoon when he was finished, getting just the vile after-taste, and said, "No wonder they feed this to people who can't talk!" Adam laughed.

He really laughed, a gurgling, beautiful baby laugh that you _have _to join in with, and Jenny found herself lifting him out of the chair and hugging him, close to tears.

"Sweetheart!" She crooned, rocking the baby from side to side for a while, soon she felt the baby's body slowly become limp and heavier. Rhythmic breathing told her he was asleep and she lay him down in his moses basket in the bedroom. She stared at him. He was perfect. The perfect little button nose, perfect little cherubic lips and the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. Big and brown. They sparkled and she found that, though she didn't know her son, she adored him! She watched him sleep for a long while before going into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea, the baby-monitor attached to her belt.

Away from the sleeping, beautiful child, Jenny could think. She sat at the table and sipped her tea, her mind once again running over the day. How could something have changed things so dramatically? As far as she was aware, the only things that had happened when Nick changed his world was Claudia's disappearance and the ARC's existence. But now, so many things had changed. Jenny, just for something to do, got out a pad and wrote down everything that had changed. It ended up looking like this:

**What did I change?**

**My name isn't Jennifer Lewis, it's Claudia Brown**

**I have a son**

**Nick and Stephen are alive**

**Rachel, a woman whom I have never met before, exists.**

**Abby doesn't.**

**Mark and I did marry, but are now separated**

Jenny was raking through her memory to see if she had changed anything else when she drew a blank. Sighing, she stood up and went through into the lounge, leaving the baby monitor in the kitchen. She flopped down on the sofa, dropping the list onto the coffee table and twiddling the pen between her teeth. When the doorbell rang, she didn't even glance at the clock.

"Nick!" She said, her eyes wide, when she opened the door to find him there, dressed in nice jeans and a crisp white shirt with a blazer. He looked incredibly handsome and was carrying a bouquet of red roses. Jenny put a hand to her mouth, her eyes apologetic.

"Claudia…" He said, his shoulders drooping slightly, "You forgot, right?"

"Um…Of course not…!" At that minute, a cry could be heard from upstairs. Jenny turned on her heel and raced up the stairs. Adam was wide awake and held up his arms to her. She lifted him out of his cot and went down the stairs to find the front door closed, though she had left it flung wide open. She sagged a little, supposing Nick had run at the sound of Adam's cries. _Men, _She thought, with a sigh, and went into the lounge.

"Jennifer Lewis?" He said, sceptically, from where he stood, reading her list. Jenny couldn't help but smile a little.

"Nosey, aren't you!" He glanced up at her and did a double take, smiling at the sight of the boy. Adam was clutching at a white sheet that Jenny had found he was quite attached to, and had a blue dummy in his mouth. His head was on Jenny's shoulder and his hand rested on her chest. He looked at Nick with wide awake eyes.

"Hey, little guy!" Nick said, setting the list back on the table and walking forwards. Jenny glanced down at the child, who was looking at Nick with narrowed eyes, decided whether or not he liked the man.

"Beautiful…" Nick said, a little wistfully and Jenny looked up at him. He was looking at her. She felt her cheeks burn and thrust the child at him.

"Can you hold him whilst I make a bottle?" Nick said yes and took the baby, sitting on the couch and setting Adam so the baby's head rested in the crook of his arm. Jenny rushed from the room and into the kitchen, pouring water into the kettle and spooning milk powder into a bottle in a rush. She leaned against the side, her head tilted upwards, trying to focus on her breathing. This was still so strange to her.

She thought of Nick in the lounge holding her child. Hers, she reminded herself, not his. And most certainly not theirs!

_Unfortunately._

Her mind had supplied the word before she could stop it and she sighed. What was going on? Nick, had been a constant part of her life for a year and a half. A colleague who had saved her life on several occasions. That was it. They were close friends. Very close friends, and sure, before he died, Jenny had thought maybe they could be more. Then_ she_ killed him. The thought of Helen Cutter, that evil, narcissistic, malicious woman, made Jenny's blood boil and she turned back to face the cupboards, her hands curling into fists.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and, anger burning inside her, brought her fist round. It connected with Nick's face and he tripped backwards a few steps, clutching it and cursing.

"Nick…" She gasped, putting a hand to her mouth, "Nick, I'm so, so sorry! I thought…Oh, my god!"

"No," Nick said, when she tried to look at it, taking a seat at the table "I'm fine!"

"You're not fine! I might not be the strongest woman on the planet, but that hurt me! If it hurt me, it most certainly hurt you, unless you have a metal jaw you haven't told me about!" She batted his hands out of the way and gasped. His lip was split, bleeding, and his cheek was bright red.

"Ouch!" Nick nodded.

"Yeah, ouch!" He said, with a chuckle.

"Um…let me get you some…ice!" She rooted in her freezer and, when she couldn't find any ice, brought out a bag of frozen peas. Nick laughed at her, but she ignored him.

"I really am, sorry!"

"Yeah? Don't worry about it…Jenny!"

She glanced up at him, from where she was tending his jaw and saw him staring down at her. His eyes told her that he believed her. He trusted her.


	6. You Believe Me?

**Here's Chapter Six: Just because I finished watching tonights episode, watched Jenny get married and admit she was over Nick and cried! I needed some Jutter to cheer me up so...Here it is!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

**You believe me?**

"You say this isn't your world?" He spoke quietly, holding her eyeline, he stood up and began to pace "You say you're name is Jennifer Lewis, not Claudia Brown? You say this…Abby Maitland, existed and doesn't now? You say Adam isn't born in _your world_? You say Stephen and I are dead in _your world_ and you've genuinely never met Rachel Reid before?"

She nodded, following him to her feet, feeling foolish, "It sounds ridiculous when you put it like that, but-"

"Fine, I'll buy it!" He cut across her, and she gazed up at him, amazed. He stared at her, something in his eyes telling her that he meant it, and without thinking about it, she threw her arms around him. He stumbled back a few paces, with the shock of her weight, but when he regained his balance, he wrapped his arms around her, tightly. She felt safe in his arms and smiled, feeling tears come to her eyes.

"You believe me…? Really?" She said, into his ear. She felt him nod and heard him chuckle, his breath tickling her neck. She grinned and tears began to fall, "Oh, thank you!"

"Yeah," He muttered, "You're welcome!"

She pulled away, wiping her eyes and smiling, "So, you'll call me Jenny?"

"I'll call you whatever you like!" He said, taking a seat at the table, "This is just a little to take in!"

"Yeah? Try stepping into the wrong world…or changing your old one? I don't really understand what I could possibly have done! It doesn't make any sense, really!"

"So, Jenny, what do you think might have happened?"

"I think, either I changed something that happened in the past, or your psychotic ex-wife did it for me!"

"Helen? What's she got to do with anything?" He sounded defensive and Jenny felt a pang of jealously that was unidentifiable. She forced herself to go back to the baby's bottle, but thought he must have fallen asleep. When she voiced this, Nick said yes, he was asleep on the couch.

"Right, OK, And Helen has something to do with everything! Weren't you the one who thought she did something when you changed your world?" She had spoken unthinkingly. Of course, if he thought she was Claudia Brown, Claudia Brown had never gone missing. That meant that Nick's world had never been altered. His reality had remained the same and Nick had stayed on his hinges. _Great, _Jenny thought, _I really am on my own with this!_

"What?" Nick asked, looking at her, once more, like she was crazy. She took a deep breath and sat beside him.

"In…in '_my world', _as you keep putting it, you came through an Anomaly some time, just before I met you, talking about a woman that the others, Connor, Stephen and_ Abby_, had never met." She took a deep breath, "Claudia Brown!"

"But," He stated, "You're Claudia Brown, and that's never happened!"

"In this world!" Jenny pointed out, "In my world, I'm Jenny Lewis, a cynical, frightening PR guru!" She grinned at her description of herself, "In this world, I, Jenny Lewis, don't exist!" Nick looked at her a long while before leaning forwards and pushing a piece of hair out of her eyes. His face was inches away when he spoke.

"You don't seem so frightening to me!" He said, gazing deep into her eyes. They were in a much closer situation than they ever had been before and Jenny had to force herself to lean away, cursing in her mind when she did so. Nick stayed looking up at her for a while before sighing and leaning away.

"Yeah, well, I changed after you died!" Jenny said and Nick's eyes narrowed.

"I still don't understand…how did Stephen and I die?"

"Helen killed you, both of you!" Jenny spat, anger boiling inside her once again.

"She killed us?" Nick said, staring out of the window behind Jenny.

"You, she shot you. Stephen, she killed him indirectly, but it was her fault!"

"How? How did Stephen die?"

"She had a warehouse," Jenny watched Nick's expression, anxiously, "Where she worked with Oliver Leek, do you know who that is? No, I'll explain later! Anyway, a warehouse where she and Leek took all of the creatures we couldn't return home and kept them locked up. Sabre's, Raptors, everything. They even had predators!"

"And what happened?" Nick prompted, Jenny took a deep breath before continuing.

"She kidnapped us. You, Me, Connor and Abby. You and Stephen had," she deliberated. Did he know about the affair? "You and Stephen fell out over something, I can't remember what, and he wasn't with us when she kidnapped us. But anyway, the creatures they had were all fitted with a neural clamp. It allowed her to…control them! And she did well to. Until you hotwired one of them. One of the predators. You broke one of the devices, breaking all of them. Turning the creatures back to their wild roots. They would escape, you said, and destroy London, and probably the rest of the planet. You said there'd be no-one left!"

Nick looked shocked and Jenny said she didn't want to continue, but he prompted her. Grudgingly, Jenny continued.

"Helen had an idea. Said you could lock the creatures in the control room together and none of them would get out. She was right, of course, but as she was locking the door, she was attacked. A raptor caught her foot. You and Stephen pulled her free and killed the raptor, but the door was broken. Helen said you could only do it from the inside, but whoever did would be locked in. With the creatures…"

"And Stephen volunteered?" Nick muttered, putting his head in his hands.

"Not quite," Jenny said, "You did. But he punched you," Nick chuckled, darkly, "And went in himself, 'I'm taking this one' you once told me he said, and he said 'Tell Connor and Abby to stay out of trouble'. No matter whose dying wish that was, it was never going to happen!"

Nick laughed and looked up, tears in his eyes. He was upset and Jenny lay a hand on his arm.

"Hey," She said, getting up and kneeling in front of him, "Listen, that didn't happen! Yeah? It wasn't this world…Stephen's fine and happy! I'll bet he's out at some bar now, chatting up some poor girl!" Nick laughed and nodded, getting to his feet and pulling Jenny up with him.

"I should really go…" He said, and Jenny nodded.

"Yeah, I guess! Though you never did get any tea!"

"I'l' have to come again, wont I!" He said, and she smiled.

"You're welcome to! At present, you're the only person who believes the crazy woman's story!" She laughed and Nick smiled at her.

"I'll tell them to call you Jenny!"

"Thanks, I appreciate that!"

They stood in awkward silence for a minute before Nick said he'd really have to be going. Jenny told him she'd show him to the door and they went through into the lounge. Jenny's heart stopped. Sitting on the couch, was the devil.

"He's beautiful!" Helen Cutter had Adam in her arms.


	7. Incomprehensible

**I'll apologise for this chapter beforehand, simply hecause I felt evil writing it! Especially the end! Hope you enjoy and, as always, Review!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Incomprehensible**

Immediately, every nerve in Jenny's body told her to go and yank the baby from Helen. She wanted to save him. Her newly awoken maternal instinct told her that the child wasn't safe. Of course, she would have known that anyway. No-one was safe when Helen was involved, let alone a small helpless baby who couldn't defend himself against a cloud! She felt Nick tense up beside her and he took a cautious step toward Jenny when Helen glanced back down at the child. Adam was sleeping. He looked like an Angel. Voices in Jenny's head were screaming plans at her, but she knew if she did anything stupid, Helen would threaten the baby. She might even do more. A war was raging in her head. The war fear enacts in a frightened mothers head.

One: Fear of angering Helen and having her hurt the : Fear of not doing anything and having Adam hurt because of her.

She simply didn't know what to do, so she spoke.

"Helen," She said, measuring her voice, "What do you want?" She took a step towards the woman and Helen started backwards.

"Whoa," She said, a malicious smile on her face, "Wouldn't want to do that, _Claudia_!" Jenny's eyes narrowed, but Helen's face gave nothing away.

_Oh_, Jenny thought, _so that's how it's going to be! She's going to make out to Nick and the others that I'm crazy and she has 'no idea who Jennifer Lewis is'. Great, just great! Not that I expected anything different._

"Helen," Nick said from beside Jenny, "Why are you here?"

"Is 'I missed you' going to work this time?" Helen asked, putting on an innocent expression. Nick tilted his head to the side, a half smile on his face. He was going to butter her up.

"It might!" He said, "If it's the truth!"

"Yeah," Helen pouted, "See, the truth never really did agree with you, did it, Nick? You always just got mad when I told you the truth. There are, however, some things that even I, _the loving wife_, never told you, which…Claudia might know. Right, Claudia?" She smiled, wickedly, at Jenny, who shook her head in disbelief.

"You mean you never told him about you and…?" She couldn't believe it, "Well, you'll have to now, because I wont!" She shook her head, vehemently.

"Well," Helen shrugged, "You probably won't get that much of a choice once he starts quizzing you! He can be quite…" She bit her lip, "Persuasive…when he wants to be!"

Jenny tensed. Helen was playing the _'Haha, I was his wife and you aren't' _card. Everyone in the room recognized the change in atmosphere. Jenny tensed, Helen smiled and Nick put a reassuring hand on Jenny's back. They were stood shoulder to shoulder, Jenny could feel the heat radiating from Nicks body, and Helen didn't see the small motion, but Jenny felt it. She leaned into his hand, taking comfort from it. It calmed her. Infinitesimally.

"Helen," Jenny said, pleading, "Please, just give me the baby!" She held out her arms, desperately, her face a mask of pain and anguish. Helen studied her for a minute before a smile that Jenny was all to familiar. She wasn't going to give Jenny the baby. Jenny's anger boiled over the top and she clenched her hands into fist, grinding her teeth. Helen simply continued to smile.

"He _is _beautiful!" Helen said, looking back at him, "He has lovely eyes!" Jenny's own eyes narrowed, again, and then widened with shock when she realised what Helen was going to do.

"Helen…no! Don't you dare!" She said, taking a few steps forwards. Helen pulled a gun from her jacket and Nick grabbed Jenny's arms.

"Don't!" He whispered into her ear.

Helen studied the two of them. Jenny, with her chest heaving, her arms at her side and her eyes narrowed and filled with tears of anger. Nick, with a look of sheer disbelief and disappointment on his face, holding her to him, his eyes beseeching with Helen.

"I never had children!" Helen said, her eyes aimed at Nick, accusing. He began to say something, then gave up.

"Helen, please, don't!" Jenny tried to make her voice soft but knew it came out panicked and harsh.

Helen turned towards the window and pulled something out of her pocket. Pointing it at nothing in particular, she pressed a button and an Anomaly, it appeared, shot out of the device, filling the room with light. Jenny had to shield her eyes, it was so bright.

"Helen," Nick said, his voice rising, "Helen, DON'T!"

"I'll be in touch!" When Jenny looked up, the Anomaly was disappearing. She turned to Nick and saw her expression of horror replicated in his eyes.


	8. The Generator

**Sorry, this is a bit short! It's really just a filler chapter :]] x Review?**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**The Generator!**

They burst through the doors, running faster than either of them had ever run in their lives. They had ran three red lights and had to jump out of the car in an epic traffic jam and run the rest of the way. Jenny knew that someone would probably be along to tow her car, but she didn't care. All she cared about was getting Adam back.

So she ran, Nick clutching her hand, her white coat flying out behind her, her hair a mess and her shoes whacking the floor. Her feet ached and protested, madly, but she forced them to move. They thundered down the corridor which led to the Ops. Area. Jenny ran, full pelt, into several people, barely stopping to give her apologies.

They exploded into the Ops. Area and bolted to the ADD, where Connor was sitting, watching them with wide eyes. Sarah and Rachel came running over.

"Nick, Claudia, whats-?"

"Jenny…" She panted, clutching her knee's for support, "It's Jenny!"

"Right, It's Jenny!" Nick backed her up, and he turned to his student, "Connor, get the ADD working full power, now! Wait…why is the screen not on? Why are all the lights off?"

In their rush to the ADD, Nick and Jenny had failed to realise that everything was being lit by lamps on people's desks and torches people were carrying. Rachel was holding an electric lamp, the type that Jenny had used the one and only time she had ever been camping.

"There's been a power cut!" Rachel said, wearily, "The ADD's offline! We can only use the hand-held's until the powers back on!"

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked, seeing the anxiety on her friends faces. Jenny tried to speak, but found her throat blocked with uncried tears. She covered her mouth as they finally threatened to spill. Nick walked to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Adam…Helen's taken Adam!" He said, his own voice thick. The others, who clearly knew who Adam was, piled around Jenny. Sarah hugged her and Rachel, who clearly wanted to comfort her but seemed unsure of how Jenny would react, rubbed her arm, reassuringly.

"Right," Connor said, "Then we have to get this back online!" He jabbed a thumb back at the ADD, "Stephen," He said, "Wanna help me get the back up generator working? Apparently, it's quite rusty!"

"Yeah," Stephen said, thumping Nick on the back in a gesture of affection, "Sure!"

"I'll help!" Nick said and Jenny started to protest before giving up and going to the Detector. She, Sarah and Rachel sat ready to jump into action if the boys managed to get it online. Thankfully, nothing seemed to have changed and she sat with her fingers braced over the buttons.

Connor, Stephen and Nick descended to the lowest level of the ARC. It was even darker down here, dustier and dirtier. Connor coughed on the dust as he went first.

"Someone pass me a torch!" He said, and Stephen handed it to him, "Thanks!" He muttered. He flicked the light on and froze on the bottom stair. Behind him, Stephen chuckled.

"Connor," He said, "Do you want me to go first?"

"Yup!" Connor said, without a minutes hesitation and he handed Stephen the torch. They progressed into the darkened basement and Stephen went to the corner, where the generator was. It looked rusty and old and Connor supposed it was part of whatever the ARC used to be. Supposedly, it had been used for making tanks and things. Connor thought that was quite cool, but not as cool as what they did now!

"Connor, a little help!" Nick said, and he handed Connor the torch that Stephen had evidently handed him. Connor took it as Nick and Stephen proceeded to try and pry open the door to the generator. They failed, miserably, stepping back panting and nursing sore muscles.

"S'never gonna open!" Stephen said.

"It has to!" Nick replied, and he tried to force the door open again. Stephen attempted to make him stop, but Nick wouldn't.

"Guys," Connor said, picking something up from the floor, "Would this help?"

"A crow bar?" Nick said, snatching the metal plank from Connor.

"Why didn't you say that before?" Stephen demanded, and he broke open the door. It creaked and revealed a very, very old looking machine. It looked like something they would have used in the 1800's, Connor thought, as he handed Stephen the torch and went to inspect the machine. Cutter said this was 'his field' as it was machinery. Connor took pride in that.

"OK, Stephen, I need you to hold this" He positioned the torch and slapped Stephen's shoulder, "There! OK?"

"Got it!" Stephen said, holding the torch steady while Connor observed the Generator. There were levers and buttons and God knew what else. Connor raised his eyes to the heavens.

"God, why can't anything be easy!"

"Save the theatrics, Con!" Nick said, "We don't have time for them!"

"Sure, Professor!" Connor said, and he turned back to the machine, "I'm guessing this lever turns on the Emergency Generator!" He said, pointing to the largest lever with a purple ball. Stephen nodded and Nick looked apprehensive.

"If your wrong…"

"I'm not wrong!" Connor said, looking at his Professor reassuringly. Finally, Nick took a deep breath and nodded. Connor rubbed his hands together, closed his eyes and yanked the lever down.

It was the moment of truth and a shiver of apprehension ran through Stephen, Nick and Connor simultaneously. Connor clutched at the lever as if his life depended on it, when he pulled, and opened his eyes.

Nothing happened.

Then, slowly, the lights began to flicker and then came on.

"Good man!" Nick said and Stephen smiled, smacking Connor on the back.

"Yeah, thanks!" Connor said, as he raced up the stairs behind the two older men.


	9. The Mososaur

**OK, So, here's Chapter Nine! Hope you like! You know the drill: Read, Love, Review! :D**

**Thanks!

* * *

**

**CHAPTER NINE**

**The Mososaur**

The Anomaly was by a lake. In fact, it was on an island in the centre of a 2 mile long river that Jenny thought looked as black and as cold as Helen Cutters heart must be. She jumped out of the car, slammed the door and gazed out. She could see the Anomaly glistening and strained her eyes to see what was on the bank. There was something there, in front of the Anomaly. It was white…

"Adam!" She whispered it at first, then her voice grew to a shout, "Adam! It's Adam! That's his sheet!"

"Thank god!" Rachel said, loading a gun, she walked to Jenny side and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "We'll have him back in no time, Jen!" She said and Jenny forced a smile at Rachel. There was _something _in that face that reminded her of someone…the blue eyes. The pixie features…Jenny gasped and threw a hand to her mouth.

"Abby!" She said and Rachel sighed.

"It's Rach, remember!" She said, before walking to stand beside Connor, who was kneeling on the ground beside the edge of the lake.

Jenny was sure, now. Rachel _was_ Abby! Just as she had been Claudia Brown. Of course, now, she _was_ Claudia Brown! But what had happened when Nick changed the time line and swapped Claudia for Jenny had happened to Jenny, with Abby. She had somehow changed Abby to Rachel! The reason Jenny hadn't noticed the similarity in their appearances was that Rachel's fringe covered most of her face and her hair was so long that Jenny had never looked further. She shook her head in disbelief. How could she _possibly _fix it now? It was only now that she realised, there had been some hope in her!

Some shallow hope that thought maybe, just maybe, she could have found Abby, alone and confused, remembering who she was! Remembering that she was a part of the ARC team! A part of her that hoped she could re-unite Connor and Abby and Connor would remember her! Now, that part of her died, quietly. That would never happen. Connor _was_ in love with Abby! He just didn't know it! He thought he was in love with Rachel and though, technically, they were the same person, Jenny knew she would never be as close to Rachel as she was to Abby! It would _never_ be the same!

"Jenny, come on!" Nick said, taking her hand and leading her to the waters edge.

"Waters normal!" Connor said, "No excess gasses or oxygen's! It leads to a land Anomaly!"

"Right," Stephen said, "And creatures?"

"Well, do you see any?"

"Do we ever see any before it's too late?" Stephen asked and Jenny thought he had a point.

"Well, either way, we have to get over to that island!" Sarah said, pointing towards the Anomaly. Jenny said she agreed and told them she'd swim if she had to.

"Honestly," Rachel said, shortly, "I don't think that will be a problem!" At that moment, from around the corner, came a car with a boat on wheels behind it. Jenny looked at Rachel, who shrugged.

"I called in a favour!"

"Thanks!" Jenny said, and Rachel waved it off, saying she loved Adam just like everyone else. Still, Jenny was confused about this. She wondered, had she brought her baby into work? That didn't seem like her at all! _But_, she remembered, _You aren't _you_ here, are you…Claudia Brown?_

She sighed and waited impatiently for the soldiers, Nick, Stephen and Connor to get the boat on the water. As soon as they did, she jumped on board and headed to the wheel.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked, as she started the engine.

"My dad has one of these! I know how to drive it!"

"But you can't swim?" He pondered, sounding amused. Jenny couldn't help but smile to herself.

"Looks like some things never change, hey, Nick!" She said, and he looked at her curiously. She set her sights for the island and kicked up the speed of the boat.

Suddenly, they were whacked. He boat rocked so much that Jenny was thrown away from the wheel and, in the mille-second before she went flying, she saw Connor, Rachel, Sarah, Stephen and Nick thrown from their seats, along with several soldiers. Jenny ducked her head and screamed a scream that she barely heard, behind the blood rushing to her ears. She threw her arms out, an automatic reflex, and flew into the side board. The boat stopped rocking and Jenny heard yelling. She opened her eyes to see Nick kneeling in front of her. He pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Clau…Jenny! Are you alright?" He asked, with concern. She attempted to re-adjust to the dim light and waited for the world to stop spinning. Finally she nodded.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy!" She stood up, with his assistance, "What was that?"

"Mososaur!" Nick said, walking to the window of the cabin with her. Outside, Jenny could see people running across the small deck and watched. Connor was running back and forth, giving people orders. Stephen was aiming at the water, Sarah standing inches behind him. She turned to look out of the opposite window and could see the Anomaly glittering. Everything was rushing. Jenny heard someone yell, louder than the rest, and saw the Mososaur raise from the water. It leapt at the side of the boat, throwing it's entire weight at them.


	10. Trekking

**CHAPTER TEN**

**Trekking**

"Jenny?" A voice came to her from far away and she felt someone splash something on her face. It was irritating. She was comfortable and wanted to sleep! Why couldn't whoever was splashing her leave her alone? To give them a piece of her mind, she opened her eyes a crack and Nick kneeling over her, flicking water on her. Her face creased into confusion and she saw his expression lighten, slightly.

"Hey, sleepy head!" He said, offering her his hand as she rubbed her eyes. She saw him wince as she took his hand and felt a wave of pain sweep over her. She got to her feet, stumbling slightly, and feeling Nick's arm go around her back, steadying her. The other held her hand in his, delicately.

"Come on, slowly!" He said, in a soothing voice. Jenny opened her eyes, shielding them against blinding sun, and taking in the scene around her. It was a beach. She could see the boat, not far from where she had been lying. It was on fire. In disbelief, Jenny pulled her arm free of Nick and stumbled forward a few steps.

"Where…where are we?" She gasped, gazing around her. She looked up at the sky. The sun shone brightly. She turned back to Nick, who avoided her gaze. "Nick," She repeated, "Where are we?"

"We're…" Nick paused, stepping forward and gripped Jenny's upper arms, as he did so, her eyes widened, "We're on the other side of the Anomaly! It's the late Jurassic" Jenny's hand jumped to her mouth as she stared around, making out the shapes of people in the blinding sunlight.

"Is…is everyone OK?" She asked. Nick shook his head, sadly.

"The team is fine, apparently they managed to make it to the Cabin before the boat came through, but the men…a lot of them didn't make it!"

Jenny nodded, slowly, and turned around. Behind her was a steep cliff. It wasn't very high, but she could see the damage it would have done to the boat. It was perfectly clear what had happened! They'd been knocked through the Anomaly by the Mososaur and then fallen down the cliff. Beside the cliff ran a waterfall, where Jenny realized the Mososaur must have gotten through the Anomaly.

Then, something in Jenny's mind clicked.

"Adam…!" She said, twirling to face Nick, who shook his head.

"It wasn't him, Jen! Apparently, before the Mososaur attacked the second time, Becker was able to move the sheet and that's all it was- a sheet! Adam wasn't there"

Jenny felt three emotions simultaneously. The first: Relief that Adam hadn't been at the base of the Anomaly when the boat went through. The second: disappointment that she still hadn't found the baby. The third: terror and complete horror as their situation sank into her brain.

Staring up the cliff once again, Jenny squinted and held a hand over her eyes (the sun here was incredibly bright) and her face fell as she realized something else. Her shoulders dropped and she spoke, not looking at Nick.

"It's closed"

She sensed the answer rather than heard it. He was silent, but that told her all she needed to know. And with a sinking heart, she looked at him.

"It's OK," He said, softly, "We'll get home"

* * *

And yet, three days later, they were all still walking through the jungle, looking for safe places and feasting on over, or under, cooked fish. The team were feeling the strain and the seriousness of their situation hit them on the third day.

Trekking through the jungle in boots with three inch heels was _not _an experience Jenny ever wanted to repeat after this time. Each time she stepped in a particularly soggy patch of mud, Nick had to grip her upper arm nad practically drag her out of it. Eventually, she ended up taking off her shoes and walking bare-foot through the pre-historic jungle.

They had been walking none-stop for three hours since dawn. Nick said it wasn't safe to sleep past dawn here, as there were too many predators. Also; someone always had to keep guard and watch at the mouth of the cave they had found, while the others slept. This meant that, as well as being hot, uncomfortable and terrified; everyone was also completely exhausted.

Connor tripped several times, falling into Becker; who turned to glare at him before continuing to walk, supporting a half-asleep Sarah. Nick walked close to her, and no-one spoke; they were all too scared of attracting unwanted attention.

Then, they came to a patch of trees where they were thinner and bright light shone through large gaps. They all came to a unanimous halt and Nick stepped forwards. Jenny watched him, her eyes calculating every movement. He reached out and pulled back a few leaves, then he turned and smiled to them.

"You might like this" He said and Jenny gave him a puzzled look so he gestured for them too all move closer. What Jenny saw took her breath away. It was a lake. A giant, crystal blue, clean lake that looked as perfect as a painting. Jenny stepped out of the trees and felt a gust of wind as Connor and Rachael went storming past her.

She threw her hands over her eyes when they both began stripping, thankfully; they stopped at their underwear and ran full pelt into the lake.

"Come on in," Connor said, treading water, "It's lovely and warm!"

Jenny gave Nick a sceptical look, but he simply smirked and pulled his top over his head. Jenny had to look away to keep from staring. However, as she turned away, she felt strong arms wrap around her and pulled her shirt over her head. She swung around and had her hand ready to slap him but ended up blushing bright red and hiding her face in his shoulder as Stephen let of a loud, booming laugh.

Nick copied his laughter and skipped backwards from Jenny. They all suddenly felt like they had a fresh burst of energy and Jenny rolled her eyes, undooing and stepping out of her jeans.

"Alright, we're coming in!" Nick said, doing the same, and he raced forwards. Jenny, once again, thought he was going to run straight for the water. She did not think that he was going to lift her into his arms and run, jumping into the lake and taking her crashing into the Luke-warm water with him. She immediately took un a lung full of water and spluttered, wrapping her arms around Nick's neck for support. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

The intimacy of their situation caught up with Jenny a moment later, when she turned to see a drenched, slick haired Nick smiling at her. Their faces were inches apart and she was slightly higher than him, due to his arms holding her up. There was nothing separating their bare bodies aside from their underwear and Jenny felt her heard quicken. His smile fell, to be replaced by a look of recognition and understanding. The distance between them was disappearing...

"Cannon ball!" Stephen yelled, jumping off a huge rock protruding over the edge of the Lake.

Jenny laughed as they were splashed. Adam never left her mind, but something inside her told her that Helen wouldn't hurt him. She needed him for something. Jenny knew they'd get him back. And until they did, as long as they were stuck here, they might as well have a laugh.


End file.
